Christmas Tree
by ImJustEmily
Summary: 25 Days of Christmas: Day 5 Teddy/Henry AU


_Driving Home for Christmas _is playing on the radio as she makes her way home, glancing at the sky much too often in the hope for snow. She's managed to talk her way into two glorious weeks off, working both the angle that her husband nearly died in his hospital and the honest truth that Cristina was perfectly capable of handling basically any cardiothoracic cases that came through the hospital. She'd even let Owen off with a further promise that she was available if they thought it was imperative she was there. He'd felt bad that they didn't tell her about the scare with Henry in the operating room and she figured taking advantage of it while he was at home recovering was a good plan. Plus any time she spent away from him she was constantly worrying anyway, a cold fist wrapped its way around her heart whenever she left the house these days. If she hadn't been there when he started coughing up blood- no she stopped the train of thought abruptly as she pulled into the driveway. There was no use getting upset about something that hadn't happened and she didn't want to come home crying again, he'd been really worried the last three times that happened.

The lights twinkling through a small gap in the drapes is welcoming her home. A smile creeps onto her face as she reflects on that thought; the little cottage she bought when she first moved to Seattle had only really felt like a place to stay when she was alone but when Henry moved in earlier this year it become a home. Their home.

It's silent inside when she unlocks the door and the ball of worry that resides in the pit of her stomach drops as she calls out a tentative greeting. She doesn't want to wake him up like she did last week when she screamed his name in the blind panic that he wasn't okay but she can't stop herself running through the house looking for him, glad they only have one floor. She finds him on their bed, headphones in and eyes drooping but he sits up with a grin as she comes running through the door.

"Hey babe, how was work!" Henry pushes himself off the bed and wraps his arms around Teddy, pretending he doesn't see the pain he's causing her written all over her face. He really does feel better now and he's been home a week but she still wakes him up three times a night to check he's still breathing and it had been his idea for her to take a break from work so she could see for herself that he was completely fine. "I got a surprise for you by the way."

Her heart is still beating unnaturally fast but she melts into his arms and takes in a deep breath, the smell of his cologne is the only thing that really calms her down when she gets herself freaked out. "Ooh a surprise! What could that be?" Most of her is intrigued, wondering what it could be but a small voice in the back of her head hoping that he didn't tire himself out doing something for her.

He takes her hand and leads her out of the bedroom and down the hallway into their little living room. "So, you don't have to worry because I just went to the lot at the end of the street I didn't drive anywhere. One of the teenagers working there helped me bring it back." The look on her face at the sight of the - he has to admit it - straggly tree that's not even standing straight, is definitely worth his trip. "I figured we've got time to decorate it together now you've got some time off and I wanted our first Christmas to be special since its your favorite holiday."

Teddy's speechless, really properly lost for words. She remembers mentioning that she love Christmas more than any other holiday to him once but it was so long ago she'd forgotten the conversation herself. "Henry! It's beautiful." She steps towards the tree, breathing in that wonderful smell of pine needles that's only associated with Christmas. "Thank you."

He bites down on his bottom lip, not wanting to point out the other surprise that her fingers are basically brushing against but he knows it'll ruin the surprise element of the whole plan. "Sorry its not a great one, they didn't have much choice left." His eyes are flicking from her face to the box but she's as oblivious as ever, still grinning like a kid on Christmas morning, ironic as that seems.

Teddy's attention is completely on the tree when she spots something nestled in the branches, reaching for it with a puzzled frown she realizes it's a jewelry box as her finger close around it. "Oh Henry, you shouldn't have, it's not even Christmas for another three weeks." She turns back to face him, smiling widely despite her protests and snapping it open to reveal a ring. A diamond ring.

"Teddy Altman. Will you marry me?" Henry's beside her before she can say a word and he holds up a finger to her lips. "I know, I know we're already married but I mean for real this time. We've been through the story and we fell in love but I wanted to propose properly to the woman I am completely and utterly in love with so … Teddy. Will you be my wife?"

Her throat is so constricted she doesn't think she's ever going to speak again, he might even have to take her to the hospital to get her vocal cords looked at. Throwing her arms around his neck she nods into his shoulder before replying with a kiss that tells him exactly how she's feeling.


End file.
